My Heart
by Sango Shinjuko and Kinneko
Summary: It was always a normal school year, until he came... he came and terrorized them. Multi-book story, still being typed. Many OC's. Many scenes of romance, humor, action, and tragedy. Read & Review!


Chapter One There's a First for Everything  
  
Kagome woke up to the ringing alarm. BEEP! BEEP! It beeped in its sooo annoying way. "Oh shut up!" she said, slamming her hand on the "sleep button."  
  
"Kagome, it's time for-," her mother began to say.  
  
"Don't even say the word," Kagome said, rolling over. She groaned, tried to make herself comfortable, but ended up rolling off her bed. "Okay, I get the 'wake up' message!" she yelled angrily skyward. She put on her best "evil look" at the mirror.  
  
"I look horrible without the look," she sighed. She looked through her drawers and managed to find a brush. She ran it though her hair, looking considerably a good deal better. With another yawn, she pulled her uniform over her head.  
  
"Kagome, the bus is coming!" she heard her mother yell. She tried to hurry up and put on her green skirt, but ended up hopping on one foot and falling on the ground. Hard. Today, she would have to take it a little slower. Luckily, when she had fallen, her skirt had snapped on.  
  
She strapped on her shoes as she grabbed her backpack, which had been sitting on her bed. She desperately tried to swing the straps over her shoulders, but smacked it over her head instead. Oh well, she thought, It doesn't matter now. She dashed out the door, out of breathe, as she realized she was going to need to run to catch the bus.  
  
She groaned as she began to run frantically towards the bus. Fortunately, the driver saw her and stopped. Kagome speed-walked the distance to the bus, huffing and puffing. "You need to be getting here earlier," the driver said as a matter-of-factly as Kagome came on.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she muttered under her breathe. "Are we allowed to sit by boys?"  
  
"Yes," the driver replied irritably. Kagome looked around for a place to sit, but soon realized that she bus was completely filled.  
  
"You can sit here," offered an unfamiliar voice from behind her. She whipped around to see a really cute boy.  
  
He had black hair pulled back into a braided pony tail and violet eyes.  
  
"Um... thanks," she said in a quiet voice as a blush crept upon her face. She slowly sat down next to him as the bus began to move. She occasionally glanced over at him.  
  
"IIINUUUYAAASHAAA!!!!!" an angry girl's voice boomed from outside causing the boy to literally jump out of his pants.  
  
"Oh, crud!" he yelled as he ducked, hiding his head. The bus slowed as a girl, obviously a demon from the ears on her head, and blonde hair stepped on. A furious expression was plastered on her face. Her hair reached her hips, and her eyes were amber.  
  
Kagome looked at the human boy trying to hide, then to the demon girl who he seemed to be hiding from.  
  
The girl appeared to be sniffing the air as she walked down the aisle. She stopped and looked at Kagome. She suddenly spun towards her and pointed her finger past her.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Just because you're a human for the day doesn't mean you can leave without me! Why I outta-"  
  
"Sumune! Sumune!" he pleaded as he backed up against the window.  
  
"DAMADE! I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOUR LAME EXCUSES! DO YOU REALIZE THAT I DIDN'T GET A BITE TO EAT AND I MISSED THE BUS?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WAKE ME UP, BUT NOOOO! YOU-"  
  
"URUSAI!" the bus driver yelled angrily. "Take a seat this minute!"  
  
The girl quickly shut up and stayed perfectly still as if she wasn't really there.  
  
"Well?" the driver asked in an annoyed tone. The girl heard a whistle as she spun around. A girl with red hair put in two ponytails patted the free spot next to her. The girl who had been yelling at Inu Yasha quickly sat to avoid any more attention again.   
  
"Who was that?" Kagome asked Inu Yasha quietly, not wanting another scolding from the driver.  
  
Inu Yasha sat up and bent towards Kagome. He used his hand to make the sound more direct.  
  
"That was my insane sister, Shinjuko."  
  
"I AM NOT INSNAE!" Shinjuko yelled out.  
  
"SHUT UP!" the driver yelled back. The girl next to Shinjuko grabbed her shoulder and pulled her down.  
  
"And," Inu Yasha added, "she has exceptional haring."  
  
"Kagome giggled as the bus resumed once again...  
  
"So, you're new here?" Inu Yasha asked curiously. Kagome nodded.  
  
"I just moved in with my mother, grandfather, and little brother, Souta."  
  
Inu Yasha let out a sigh, "Good, I'm new too. My sister and I moved in with our older half brother."  
  
"Half... brother...?"  
  
"Same dad, different mom."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kagome took a quick glance back at Shinjuko and the red headed girl. One thing about Japan, if they don't have black or brown hair, they probably aren't human...  
  
As the two girls giggled Kagome noticed that the red head had fangs... teeth longer than usual, and when she lifted her hand to flick a part of her hair behind her ear, it was pointed. She must be a demon, Kagome thought as she turned back around.  
  
"Hey," she spoke to get Inu Yasha's attention, "So, you're a half demon?"  
  
"And what of it?!" he snapped. Kagome jumped at his loud outburst when he flipped his view to glare at her. She could have sworn she saw a hurt expression in his eyes.  
  
"I'm-I'm sorry. I shouldn't' have asked."  
  
Inu Yasha sighed as he turned back to the window, staring out at the approaching school.  
  
"No, I should be sorry I shouldn't have snapped. It's just... when I was young, I was shunned a lot. Being a half breed is like... how should I put it for a human? Well, one of a kind, I guess. Not human, not demon; you never fit in. It seems at times everyone hates you, but every now and then you find someone who doesn't mind who you are, or where you're from, or if you're hanyou..."  
  
Kagome stared at him, not sure if she felt pity or guilt...  
  
As the bus stopped everyone stood. Inu Yasha walked past her to get away from Shinjuko. Someone suddenly pushed her aside as they pumped into Inu Yasha. They both went flying.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" the boy yelled as he stood. He had long, jet black hair pulled up into a high ponytail. His eyes were a piercing ice blue and fangs were bared expressing his anger. A long, brown tail whipped behind him in annoyance.  
  
"You're the one who was running!" Inu Yasha yelled back!  
  
"KOUGA!" a voice yelled out. They turned around to see the red headed girl stomping towards them.  
  
"Gah! Ayame, will you stay out of this?!" Kouga screamed at the girl. It was suddenly clear to Kagome. This is why her grandpa hadn't wanted to come along. Half the population was filled with demons. So far, everyone she had set eyes on was either demon, or part one...  
  
"Kouga, you don't need to pick a fight every time someone slips up!" Ayame yelled out at him.  
  
"Hey! Why in the world are you even interfering?! This is between me, and mutt-face!"  
  
Inu Yasha caught his breathe in his throat as he glared at Kouga.  
  
"And how the hell do you know I'm hanyou?"  
  
"I can smell it," Kouga sneered out.  
  
Kouga's head bent forward as something hit it. He set a hand on it as he raised a brow and turned around.  
  
"OUT OF MY WAY!" he jumped back as Shinjuko yelled at him. Kouga swallowed hard as he stepped aside. Shinjuko walked forward and pulled her brother up.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Inu Yasha stumbled backwards as Shinjuko pulled him along. Kagome giggled as she followed. AS they got out and headed for the entrance, Kagome noticed a boy with a mischievous grin on his face. He walked towards a girl with long brown hair. Kagome gasped as the boy slowly reached a hand forward and lightly touched the girl's bottom. She instantly spun around slapping him senseless and he flew backwards. Shinjuko yelped as he rammed into her.  
  
"Pervert!!!" the girl yelled. The boy slowly stood and ran after her.  
  
"Sango! Matte! I-I can explain!"  
  
"Ow..." Shinjuko whined as she stood, clutching her head. As she opened her eyes, everything seemed to be in pieces. There was ten of everything and nothing was in perfect focus. She reached forward for something but ended up falling backwards. She felt someone catch her and pull her up.  
  
"You okay?" she recognized the voice, although this time it was soft. She looked at the multi-imaged Kouga.  
  
"J-just give me a minute..." she said as she clung to his shirt, "I can't see straight."  
  
Kouga stayed still as students passed, occasionally looking, and waited for her to regain her vision. He began to worry as the minutes passed and she still couldn't stand.  
  
"Maybe we should-"  
  
"It's okay, I just got hit on the head a little hard," she argued. She attempted to stand, but instantly fell to her knees. Kouga knelt down wrapping one of her arms around his neck as he helped her up.  
  
"Whether you like it or not, you're going to see the nurse."  
  
Shinjuko tried to argue but gave up as he pulled her into the building and into the office.  
  
"Um... Mrs. Taka?" Kouga asked out. A woman stepped in with a sharp face matching her name.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, my friend here can't exactly see straight, and hasn't been able to stand for the past few minutes."  
  
"Leave it to me!" the lady said energetically. Kouga left Shinjuko with Mrs. Taka and went to his classes. On his way through the hall, he heard a loud smack, following by a scream of frustration. He turned the corner, his shoes screeching on the floor as he studied the boy.  
  
"Hey, Miroku, get slapped AGAIN?"  
  
Miroku nodded as he steadied himself. "I just don't get it..."  
  
"Get what?"  
  
Miroku smirked, "Nosy today, aren't we?"  
  
Kouga smirked back and crossed his arms, "It has to do with that Sango girl, doesn't it?"  
  
Miroku sighed, looking upward. "You wouldn't understand. She's special; different. She's not snobby, but she's not a wimp. She doesn't squeal and run off when I touch her, but she doesn't go 'Uh! You freak!' and run off!" he rambled, adding in a high pitched, bad imitation of a girl's voice.  
  
Kouga turned to look at the glass display, listening sort-of at Miroku. His thoughts started to wonder.  
  
"So Kouga, are you going out with Ayame yet? You know she's crazy about you."  
  
Kouga didn't hear him. He continued his side gaze as he began to mumble his thoughts. "Shinjuko..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh, um... nothing," Kouga said quickly. "I've got to get to class, see ya!"  
  
Miroku watched Kouga dash down the hall. He pulled one arm up to his chest and rested his chin in his hand with his other. "Hm, Shinjuko, eh?" he said with an evil grin. "Black mailing time..."  
  
Next Chapter--Sports Try-outs

* * *

Japanese Translations: 

Sumune - Forgive me

Damade - Silence

Urusai - Shut up

Arigato - Thank you

Hanyou - Half breed

Matte - Wait


End file.
